Always and Forever
by HoshiHikari
Summary: Complete Author Notes Posted Miaka is depressed that is untill a certain someone rescues her from lonelyness. HM ReadReview!
1. Chapter 1

Always and Forever  
  
Written by: HoshiHikari4ever  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Fushigi Yugi  
  
Summary: Miaka and Tamahome never exchanged rings, in the real world (Miaka's world). Hotohori never married. Takes place at the end of Fushigi Yugi T.V series, after the last wish, but before Tamahome appears in Miaka's world.  
  
Parings: Sorry Tamahome/Taka or Houki fans! Not a Tamahome/Taka and Miaka or Hotohori/Houki fan! This is a Hotohori/Miaka fan fiction! Got that? Good, now lets continue..  
  
READ & REVIEW!  
  
Chapter 1  
  
One week had past since the former miko made her last wish. For the first time, Miaka did not cry as flashbacks of her past adventures as the Suzaku no miko flooded through her. As usual, she felt grief, despair and hatred. Still, as time past, she began to doubt, questioning the fact that everything was real. Miaka now began to wonder if it was possible that it was all a dream. No, It's not a dream. Everything did happen. She reminded herself, as much as her best friend Yui did. Ravaging through her drawer, she found what she was looking for, a picture. She smiled, as each of the seven people flash through her mind. Mitsukake, Chiriko, Tasuki, Chirichi, Nuriko, Hotohori and Tamahome. The thought of Tamahome made her angry. I hate you Tamahome! I hate you for everything. It's your fault.your entire fault that I'm depressed. After you promised, promised in that letter I found after you disappeared.You didn't keep your promise, you lied to me. You said you'll always be here with me, promised to find a way to come, but did you, no. I hate you. I hate you Tamahome! You lied to me, broke all the promises that you made to me. Yes, I know and I hate you for it all! Her eyes landed on the beautiful emperor. I'm sorry Hotohori. I'm sorry for everything that you went through. That was my fault. You gave me everything, and me, what did I do? I did nothing. What a dork I was. Hori.I'm so sorry. The more she thought, the more she missed Hotohori, the more she hated Tamahome. Ha! What am I thinking? I use to be all over Tamahome, but now I hate him. That bastard! He left me, fed me lies.I should have known. She looked down at Tamahome's innocent face, the only picture she did not rip, the only picture of him that she saved. Why did I save his shit? Do I still love him? No, I hate him. Miaka thought for a moment, closed her eyes, and got ready to rip, the only thing that proved the existence of the other world, The Universe of the Four Gods .  
  
Unaware to Miaka, was that a transparent figure was watching her every move. Seeing her depressed expression, the figure called to her, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Miaka."  
  
All right! The first Chapter done. I know it's short, but bare with me eh? Read & Review! 


	2. Chapter 2

****

Always and Forever

Written by: HoshiHikari4ever

****

Disclaimer: I do not own Fushigi Yugi

****

Summary: Miaka and Tamahome never exchanged rings, in the real world (Miaka's world). Hotohori never married. Takes place at the end of Fushigi Yugi T.V series, after the last wish, but before Tamahome appears in Miaka's world.

****

Parings: Sorry Tamahome/Taka or Houki fans! **Not **a Tamahome/Taka and Miaka or Hotohori/Houki fan! This is a **Hotohori/Miaka** fan fiction! Got that? Good, now lets continue….

****

READ & REVIEW! 

****

Chapter 2

Miaka's body shook. That voice, she knew it by heart. She felt arms wrap around her body, still keeping her eyes close. "Miaka…." The voice whispered. She did not reply, nor open her eyes, afraid that when she did, he would disappear. She felt her body being lift up and gently placed on her bed. Her body tightens. "Sh….Miaka, it's all right….relax….." Miaka did so, feeling safe and secure, savoring his scent. The fingers brushed through her hair, and her face. Bending down, he kissed her lips. 

* * *

"Keisuke" "Yeah Yui?" "I Miaka doing alright….I mean after all that happened…." Keisuke sighed. "No, not doing well at all." "Now common sense, I mean Tamahome's gone, course she isn't all right…." Tetsuya added. Kesike sighed again. "I know….poor Miaka….." "It's my fault, I should be the one to blame….I broke them up…." "No Yui, don't blame yourself…." Tetsuya hugged her.

* * * 

Miaka savored this kiss. Pulling herself closer to him, she kissed back. "I've missed you Hori, I've missed you so…so much…." "Me too, Miaka," Hotohori paused. "Tell me what's wrong, you look so upset, so depressed…" Miaka smiled. "I hate him…I hate him, for the way he left me…. He didn't even bother to reassure me, to comfort me like you do…" He kissed her again. "It doesn't matter now. I love you. I've loved you since Suzaku knows when, I still love you now, always and forever. I only love you. Till the day I die, and after that." Tears rolled down her cheeks. "Oh, Hotohori, stay with me, stay with me always…" "Sh, I'll stay with you tonight…" "and…" Miaka hoped he'll say forever. He kissed her, stroking her hair. "And forever right? You promised, that fateful day that bastard…that slut killed you." "And so I did…yes, we will meet again, and until then, Wo Ai Ni Miaka…."

* * *

"Fine, I won't then…won't blame myself…" Tetsuya hugged Yui. Keisuke titlted his head back, thinking back to the times when Miaka and Tamahome were together. The times when his sister was happy. "Hmm…" he stood up startling the other two. "I'll go check up on Miaka." They nodded and he headed upstairs.

* * *

Hotohori heard footsteps coming toward the room. "Miaka, someone's coming. I'll go now." "No Hotohori don't go…" "Sh…sleep tight…"

* * *

Keisuke heard voices coming form Miaka's room. Someone was with Miaka, he knew it. Taking a deep breath, he opened her room and gasped. Red light surrounded the room. He shut and then reopened his eyes but the light was still there. "Miaka…" he called out, but another voice overtook his. "We will meet again. Until then Wo Ai Ni…" With that the red light disapeared.

* * *

"Look Yui red light!" Tetsuya cried. Yui jumped up. "Miaka…" they ran up to her room seeing Keisuke hugging her.

"Miaka…" Keisuke ran up to his sister, relived that she was still there. He hugged her. She pounded his chest, while tears rolled down her eyes. "Baka! You all are Bakas!" Why did you guys come…You guys chased him away… chased him away!" Keisuke was confused. "Who, what…Miaka who, what happened?" He pulled her closer, remembering the red light. He smiled. "Did they visit? Did Tamahome…." Yui gasped, her heart still raced whenever Tamahome was mentioned. "Don't…Don't…Don't any of you say that bitch's name again…" Miaka spoke slowly. "What Miaka…" Yui began. She looked around that room and noticed a sword on the floor. "Miaka, does this person have anything to do with this sword?" "Sword…what?" she replied confused. "Was it Nagako did he try to kill you with it?" Yui teased, throwing her the sword. Miaka caught it, reconginig it at once. More tears came pouring down. Yui knew at once that she made Miaka cry again. "I'm sorry…" but Miaka wasn't listening. She fumbled the sword and notice a note attached to it. "Yui, what does this say?" She handed her the letter, which was written in Chinese.

Miaka,

You are my most precious person. You are always at the center of my heart. You are my universe, my reason for living. Without you I have nothing. Yes, I know that you love Tamahome and I accept that. But, why, why can't you ever love me. Why can't you just pretend. Am I not good enough for you? What does he have that I don't? What do you see in him, in a peasant, when I can offer you much more. What does a commoner that an emperor does not? Why? Why him…I never understood that and I suppose that I never will…Still, as long as you are happy then I am too. I just wanted to let you know that I was the one who was always here for you and not Tamahome. Can't you see that? You never gave me a chance, but oh well, this is fate. Like you yourself said before, you cannot force anyone to change their ideas, opinions and love for another. I know thaw now. I'll always remember it. Why else, why else do you think I let you go, and did not pressure or persuade you, why you ask. The answer is simple: I love you. It all comes down to this. I loved you Miaka. I still love you. I prayed for you, your happiness. I pray for you now. My love for you is boundless, you know that. You are the only one who knows and understands me, the real me, the man beneath the crown… 

Well still it is too late now. All I ask is to let me protect you, to love you forever, even after life. How you ask me? Well I have given you my sword. Use it. It will protect you like before, if I physically cannot…You know what I mean.

Anyway, I was glad I was able to see you again tonight. Do not be so depress. I know that we will all meet again. Remember that I love you Miaka.

~Your humble servent,

Saihitei Fourth emperor of Konan

Hotohori Suzaku Seishi leader

A.K.A The most beautiful man in the World

Yui, Tetsuya and Keisuke's mouth fell open. None of them really understood the emperor. "You never told us that he loved you." "What did he mean, 'The most beautiful man in the world'?" "Why did you need Tamahome when you could have had the emperor…" They all stared at Miaka. She clutch the sword tightly. "Hotohori…Hotohori…" she wispered as more tears ran down her cheeks.

* * *

Hotohori reopened his eyes. He looked around. He was inside the shrine of Suzaku, the one in Mt. Taikyoku. He was on his knees, bowed low towards the statue, praying for Miaka. "Miaka, We will meet again, I'm sure of it. Until then, Wo Ai Ni."

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Alright, Chapter 2 done! Tell me what you think. Read/ Review! ^_^


	3. Chapter 3

****

Always and Forever

Written by: HoshiHikari4ever

****

Disclaimer: I do not own Fushigi Yugi

****

Parings: Sorry Tamahome/Taka or Houki fans! **Not **a Tamahome/Taka and Miaka or Hotohori/Houki fan! This is a **Hotohori/Miaka** fan fiction! Got that? Good, now lets continue….

****

Note: All the Suzaku Seishi lives at Mt.Taikyoku, yes including the one's that are alive! Also, Hotohori visits Miaka a lot afterwards, (the first meeting was in the previous chapter) as a transparent figure. Miaka can always expect to see him next to her at all times.

****

READ & REVIEW! 

****

Chapter 3

"Hmm…Mitsukake, have you seen Hotohori-sama or Tamahome…" Nuriko inquired, floating above the healer. "Umm no, not about Hotohori-sama, but yeah, I know where Tamahome is. He and Tasuki left for the city, you know doing his business, something about making money." "Oh, I see…" "The others?" "Chiriko in the library…and Chichiri is…." "Right here no da…" The monk appeared next to them. "Did somebody call….no da…." "No never mind, just curious what everybody is doing that is all." The Willow turned to leave. "Has anyone seen where Hotohori-sama has gone lately? Can't seem to find him anywhere. I mean, I only see him once or twice, gliding next to Taiitsukun. Always says he's busy…" "Yeah, so you notice too no da…I wonder what they are up to." The other two nodded.

* * *

"I've finally found you…" Said a voice behind the young and beautiful emperor. The man did not move, still kneeling before the statue of Suzaku. "Leave me alone for now Taiitsukun. I…" The man did not finish, for she spoke again. "Once you are finish here, I'll like a word with you alone." The man waved her off with his right hand. Taiitsukun nodded before disappearing. 

* * *

"What the fuck you talking about?" The three turned to find Tasuki and Tamahome coming back from the city, both drunk. "Drunk again…" Mitsukake shook his head in disapproval. "What's your problem Mits. We just had loads of fun with nearby gals." Tamahome added. "So you forgot about Miaka already…" Tamahome somber up a bit. "Course not, How can I forget with you reminding me day-in a day out?" "You seem to forget…." "Cheer up, she's probably has loads of guys hanging around her…." They all frowned at Tamahome's statement. 

* * *

Hotohori kneeled low at the statue before him. "Suzaku, please hear my prayer. Make Miaka, happy. Please, even if you didn't do anything for me…please here my only prayer, make Miaka happy. Let her find a man in her world, a man who would take care of her as I did. Please Suzaku…it is all that I ask of you." He bowed three times. His mark suddenly glowed, blinding the room with red light. When it disappeared, he was not the only one in the Shrine. 

Hotohori saw a pair of feet before him. He slowly glanced up, seeing a man with wings all red. He lowered his gaze looking back down at the feet that belonged to Suzaku. 

"Hotohori I think you are very aware, having been the emperor that it is very hard to talk to people who only look at your feet." Hotohori smiled as he stood up, gazing at Suzaku who was at his eye level. "Suzaku…." He nodded once more. The god smiled. "It's been tough has it not? Living in a lonely world, locked up in a golden cage." "Yes, it had been…." "With no one who cared or understood you." "They expect to much." "Yet, when you heard of the legendary Suzaku no Miko, your hopes rose, hoping that one day she would take you away from that miserable world." "Please don't remind me…." "Yet it was shattered, once Tamahome came in to the picture." The god continued as if he did not hear the emperor. "You let her go…. A foolish mistake. You being the emperor, could have taken her away easily…. You have everything " "I couldn't I can't…" "Now you confuse me…" "I don't have anything. It doesn't matter if I have tons of money, tons of power. It doesn't matter if I am the emperor. I don't have Miaka…" he paused. "My life, my purpose, everything…. My universe…everything revolves around Miaka. If I don't have her, I have nothing. The reason I gave her away. The reason to that is because I love her." Then in a voice very like Miaka he added. "Uh, Uh, Uh…" He shook his index finger side to side. "You can't ever order someone to change their feelings about someone else. Remember that Hotohori…." (I'm not sure if that were the exact words. It was in the very beginning of the manga/anime, It was right after Hotohori's advisors asked him about a heir and when Miaka bumped into him, on her way to find Nuriko's earring. She left him standing there. Baka Miaka! How could you do that to him!) "I've tried numerous times to make her fall in love with me, but it seemed impossible with Tamahome, and so in the end I stepped down to let him have her." Suzaku listened intently. "I'm sorry to hear that…" he touched the emperor's shoulder. Silence fell as Hotohori reflected onto the past.

"No, that's not true. You still care about Miaka. I know you do." "It's too late, I've died, and you've been summoned. She's returned to her own world, probably forgot about me, after all she only cared about Tamahome." "Exactly, that is why I came to you, because everything is over. Miaka's in depression. You know that, after all, it was I who sent you to her as a transparent figure." "I'm grateful…. But why not Tamahome? I mean wouldn't she be happier with him." "Maybe in the past, but not now, I mean who like's a guy who's always drunk, and spends all his money at the pub, with other gals." "No way, Tamahome isn't…" "Yes he is, You just don't know, having rarely leave the shrine, and not allowing others to visit you…." Hotohori nodded. "That bastard, he left Miaka again…. I'll have a chat with him later…." Mumbling mostly to himself, then to Suzaku.

"The reason I came is simple. Before, I wanted to grant Miaka and Tamahome's unsppoken wish…however, now I decide not to…" 'You were going to send them together…." The voice shook slightly. "I was, but not anymore. Instead, I'm going to send someone else." Hotohori's eyes lit up. "You've been with Miaka the second longest. You're the only one who truly loved her, since time began….You are the strongest Seishi, and the most powerful man in Konan, the only one who's be so loyal to me and so, I've decided to, and I don't know why I didn't do it eariler, but I will grant one wish from you, any wish at all." Hotohori took a quick breath. "It's the least I could do for you…" Tears ran down the emperor's eyes. "Arigatou Suzaku…" He bent down and bowed furiously at Suzaku. "Remember this, Miaka needs you more then anything. Without Tamahome, she will depend on you. I think all it needs is time. Deep in her heart, I know there is a certain place for you." Hotohori beamed. "When you have made your wish, just do as Miaka did, shout Kajin. It will come true." Then Suzaku disappeared. 

* * *

"Eat up, you three." Taiitsukun pointed to a table full of food. Tamahome, Tasuki, and Chichiri sat down to eat. Everyone else besides, the emperor sat there with their mouths watering.

"Hmm, sometimes I wish I could be alive again…" Chiriko said. "Yes, what a waste, we've missed the finer things in life." Mitsukake added. Nuriko looked at Taiitsukun. "Have you seen Hotohori-sama?" "No, I haven't." "Can you check up on him…?" "No need, he can take care of himself." She replied, knowing that she shouldn't check up on him.

* * *

Hotohori packed his bags. He wasn't going to leave anything behind, but his legacy as Seishi and Emperor. When all was done, he went to say farewell to Taiitsukun. He found her at the dinning room.

"Taiitsukun, I've come to say goodbye for good." "They all looked at him. "What, what was that Hotohori-sama…." Nuriko begain. "Yeah where are you going?" Tasuki added. "I'm going to be reincarnated, to be with Miaka." Tamahome stood up, hovering before the emperor. "Say that again." "To be with Miaka…." Tamahome tried to punch him. "Miaka's mine…" "No she's not…" "Yes she is…" "No, ever since Suzaku had been summoned, you've been hanging at the bar with other gals…." Tamahome flushed. "You know where I've been?" "No, actully we don't. I mean being locked up somewhere…we rarely see you." Chiriko spoke up. "Well I've been inside Suzaku's shrine, praying for her as always….not something that Tamahome has ever done…" he looked directly at Taiitsukun. "He has answered my prayer." Hotohori truned to leave. "Good bye, I'll always remember you all…." He paused. "Kaijin! Send me to Miaka's world!" Red light consumed the emperor. Tamahome was furious. He was the one that should be with Miaka. When the light disappeared, Hotohori was gone. 

******************

Done! Please Read and Review! 


	4. Chapter 4

****

Always and Forever

Written by: HoshiHikari4ever

****

Disclaimer: I do not own Fushigi Yugi

****

Parings: Sorry Tamahome/Taka or Houki fans! **Not **a Tamahome/Taka and Miaka or Hotohori/Houki fan! This is a **Hotohori/Miaka** fan fiction! Got that? Good, now lets continue….

****

Note: Only Miaka can see transparent figures of her Seishi. So no one knows of Hotohori's visits to Miaka. Miaka also always wears Hotohori's sword as protection.This is the end of FY. At the very end of Episode 52. The part when Tamahome appears. I know this isn't word for word. I'm just trying to create the same similar scene out of my own memory.

****

READ & REVIEW! 

Chapter 4

Kesike, Miaka and Yui were walking in the park. (Was it the park, or the forest? I'm not sure. It had a bunch of trees. So this is what I assume it is.) 

"And so, the Universe of the Four Gods comes to a close. The legend draws to an end." "Keisuke, who made you the narrator?" Both Miaka and Yui grumbled. "As I was saying, before I got interrupted, that the journey had come to a close, the Seishi and Miko has departed forever…" he paused "Or is it…" They both looked at him, for an explanation. "The truth is, at the end of last semester, a guy was transferred into are college." "What's that got to…." "Let me finish. He was special. He remembered a former life as one of the protectors of a certain young girl…" They stopped, listening to Keisuke, not aware that Tetsuya was a few feet in front of them. "Not only that, he remembered a vow, a vow he made long ago." He cleared his throat. "Ten or thousands of years. I will find you…." Miaka gasped. At that moment a voice called to her. Her heart gave a loud thump.

"Miaka…." She looked and noticed Tetsuya. Behind him, a figure came closer. Miaka let out another gasp. She ran up to the man, stopping gin front of him. "Miaka…." "Tamahome…." She felt his face, making sure that he was real. 

Without warning, she slapped him square on his right check. "Mi…Miaka…" he was indeed alarmed. "You baka! You finally came. After you ditched me so long. You have no idea how hurt I am. How much pain I went through." "Miaka, I'm sorry. I wasn't able to…." "I hate you Tamahome! I don't wan to hear another one of your excues! You always break your promises!" "Miaka I was just a little late…" 'A little? You call that a little! You weren't there for me, when I needed you! Baka! I hate you! I never ever want to meet you again." She pushed him back. "Miaka…I…" he tried to step closer. Slash! She pulled out the holy sword. "I'm warning you Tama…I don't want to hurt you…" He backed off. She replaced the sword and ran in the opposite direction. 

Tamahome stood there, stunned and confused. He looked at the remaining people. Keisuke looked at him then to the direction of Miaka. He ran of to catch her. Tetsuya and Yui followed. Tamahome remained, thinking back to what had happened.

* * *

Miaka ran through the park. Tears filled her eyes. 

_Tamahome, why now? Why do you appear now? Now, when I've finnally decide that I don't love you no more!_

Bang! She bumped into another person. She started to fall back, but a pair of hands lifted her up. "Thanks…." The figure whiped away her tears. "Are you alright Miaka? What's wrong?" Miaka staggered back a few steps. "Thanks, I'm fine…." She looked up at the man, giving a squeal of joy. "Hotohori….!"

"Miaka…." "Hotohori…." "Miaka…" "Hotohori….." The man lifted her up, hugging her. "You're you're alive…." "Yes, thank Suzaku…." "Oh, Suzaky, thank you, thank you so so much…" The two kissed. "Miss me?" "Of course I miss you Miaka…." "I miss you too…." 

* * *

Tamahome stopped in his tracks. Standing right before him was Miaka, kissing another man. Anger, sadness, and jealously filled him at once.

"MIAKA! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME!!!!" he yelled as he stepped closer to the couple. The two hastily broke up.

"Tamahome…I Tamahome…I" "So that's why you hate me? You love this other man…." He didn't even bother looking to see who the guy was. "Miaka…" the guy said, putting out his hand so that Miaka backed away behind him. It was then that Tamahome looked up to face Hotohori. 

"Why….tell me why…why you and him. I thought you loved me?" "I used to….but after you left me after the book ended." "I couldn't get here that quickly….besides the same for Hotohori-sma" "No, at least he was with me, even not physically…" she retorted. "Meaning…" "At least he visited me day in and day out as a transparent figure, at least he gave me his holy sword, at least his constellation always lingered next to mine!" Tamahome fell speechless. "I, I still, you can't love someone because of that!" He felt a hand touch his shoulder.

"Give it up…" Keisuke spoke up from behind them. Tamahome flushed. 'You all think so." "Yes…" The ogre glared at everyone. "Fine! Fine! Sayonara Miaka! I won't see you ever again!"

"Tamahome!" Miaka cried out. Hotohori pulled her back. "He'll be alright. Once he cools off. He let you go you should be happy" Miaka nodded. " I am. I hope you're right." "I know I am…" "It's time to part…" Miaka bit her lower lip, understanding what her brother meant. "Sayonara Tamahome….Sayonara forever…." 

****

The End

*******************

Complete! Complete at last! Yay! So tell me. How was it? Good, Bad? **R/R**! ^_^

**__**


	5. Author Notes

**Author Notes:**

Wow!  Thank You so much for the reviews in this story!  I really appreciate it! 

I'm happy to say that since so many of you wanted a sequel, then I will be doing a sequel to this story!  I'll post it shortly.  I'm thinking of a title right now.  I'll try to post soon!


End file.
